1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air driven accessory that rotates exclusively as a function of the air velocity surrounding the accessory that is attached to a motorcycle non-rotating axles. The rotating device and the cap end cone can be chrome-plated, anodized or painted and can be made using selected materials from the group of metals, alloys and plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,094 discloses a revolving decorative wheel cover that is attached to a rotating wheel of an automobile. Through the use of a bearing, a wing like accessory is attached allowing the wings like portion of the attachment to rotate independently of the rotation of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,391 discloses a revolving wheel disk cover attached to a rotating vehicle wheel. The disk cover is attachable to and removable from a rotating vehicle wheel in the same manner as a hubcap. As the vehicle moves, the resulting air flowing past the vehicle causes the disk cover to revolve independently of the wheel itself
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,946 discloses a hubcap, which is attached to a rotating vehicle wheel, which includes a rotatable outer wire assembly. The outer wire assembly is adapted to continue to spin after the vehicle comes to a stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715 discloses a stationary non-rotating wheel cover that is attached to an axle that allows the viewer to read or discern the wheel covers markings when the vehicle is in motion as well as stationary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,946 discloses a spinning hub cap attached to a rotating vehicle wheel which contains an attractive, attention holding hub cap of the kind indicated, which is adapted to be spun relative to a vehicle wheel on which it is mounted, as the vehicle wheel rolls forwardly, and to continue to spin after the vehicle wheel has been brought to a stop.
The present invention is comprised of motorcycle wheel accessories that attaches to non-rotating axles of a motorcycle. Through the use of a bearing, an aerodynamically designed devise is attached to the stationary mounting cup and it rotates as a function of the surrounding air speed. The air driven rotating parts are attached to the mounting cup using screws. A mirror image of unit would be installed on the opposite side of the axle.
The accessories could have a finished look by anodizing, painting or chroming the external surface. The rotating device and cap end cone could be fabricated from metals, alloys or plastics. The mounting cup, bearing and lock in pin are fabricated using metal or alloys.